This is a program of studies in the social epidemiology of cancer and in the sociological aspects of control of cancer. Our epidemiology studies would continue the lines of our past research in cancer of the lung, stomach, breast, testis, and cervix, as well as leukemia. Our studies in control would examine such problems as reduction of smoking in the control of lung cancer, cervical cytology screening, the image of cancer held by the public, and ways to reduce the time between perception of symptoms and the seeking of care.